It is known to manufacture a candle having a relatively soft interior core and to surround such core with one or more layers or shells of wax-like composition which become progressively harder and which have progressively higher melting temperatures. An early U.S. patent disclosing such a construction is U.S. Pat. No. 27,706. Many forms of decorative candles are known, for example the candle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,889 is manufactured with an inner core to whose surface is affixed a dried flower coated with a transparent shellac. Subsequently, an outer shell of shellac is poured about the flower to encase it. U.S. Pat. No. 2,174,509 teaches the envelopment of a central core of parafin wax by a plurality of wax petals which unfold and as the central core progressively burns.
Although the decorative candles thus mentioned have certain attributes, particularly when used as decoration prior to igniting the wick, each presents certain disadvantages once the burning process has progressed to any great extent. The candle of U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,889, for example, speaks of dried flowers encased within the outer shell of the candle. It is likely that the dried flowers will partially or fitfully burn as the candle progressively burns lower leaving a charred skeleton. The wax petals of U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,509 gradually unfold due to the heat produced by the central core. In the configuration of this patent, the petals were obviously not meant to be consumed or melted. It is the concept of the present invention to produce a decorative candle wherein wax flowers or other decorative wax elements in various colors are encased within an outer shell whose melting temperature is somewhat higher than the melting temperature of the inner core of the candle. During the burning process, the inner core will burn more quickly than the outer shell and the flowers encased within it thus create the effect of lighting the flowers from within. As burning progresses, the flowers, together with the outer shell, begin to melt and the melting flowers will create interesting surrealistic patterns. Since the flowers themselves will be of the same melting temperature as the inner core, melting of the flowers will occur prior to melting of the outer core, which promotes the surrealistic effect. These and other aspects of the invention will be more fully disclosed and discussed with reference to the accompanying drawing and following description.